Fresh Start
by dominikaww
Summary: Elena wakes up and doesn't remember anything from the last 5 years. What is she going to do? Is she going to take a chance and start fresh? AU/AH
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

''Come on, Elena! We're going to be late!" I heard a yelling Bonnie.

Bonnie Bennet - my best friend. We met in preschool and were practically inseparable ever since. Three years ago my parents died in a car crash. I had no one. Bonnie and her parents took care of me. I was 17 at the time. When I graduated I decided to apply to University of Oxford in UK. I knew it was far away from Mystic Falls, but as a little girl I always dreamed about travelling. So when they accepted me I was thrilled. I know It's the right thing to do. I need to move out.

''I'm coming!'' I responded. Here I am. I look at the mirror and see an ordinary girl. I have a long, brown, velvet hair, chocolate, doe eyes and slim figure. I'm wearing black jeans, leather jacket, red top with white tank top underneath it and black sneakers. I ran outside. Close the door and look at my family home last time. So many memories… My mom always said: _''It's never too late to make your dreams come true."_ So I listen to her. I jump in passenger seat of Bonnie's car and tell her to drive. She wears white summer dress who looks great on her dark skin and hair.

''Are you alright ?" She asks. Am I ? I have no idea. I couldn't lie to her so I shrugged my shoulders.

She just narrowed her eyes and didn't ask more questions. Ride to the airport was silent. When we stood in front of gate. Reality came crashing to me. I hugged her tide and said ''I will miss you Bon-Bon."

''Oh thank God you said something. I thought you were mad. You probably have hangover from yesterday's party . I will miss you too 'Lena!" She said. I laughed at her. Yeah… I have a little headache but it's nothing really…

''I'm sorry my parents couldn't come. Emergency at work." Bonnie's parents were doctors in Richmond Hospital. They always had hands full of job.

''No big deal. I get it! I'm sorry I gave you wrong impression this morning. I'm just...nervous.'' I sighed. It was hard to leave everything here. All the memories, friends, my home…

''Don't worry! Everything's gonna be ok.'' Bonnie comforted me. I just smiled.

I exchanged last goodbyes with her and got ready.

In seventh hour of a flight I got tired. My eyelids grew heavy and my head fell on the pillow.

* * *

I woke up in a white room. I'm in a bed… What happened? Why am I here? I see head sleeping on my bed. It's a man! He has brown hair and wears gray t-shirt with matching denim jeans. I shake him to wake up. He stirs and looks at me with his green, wide eyes then pulls me into kiss. What is he doing ?! I slap him on the cheek and yell ''Who the hell are you ?!''

His eyes are angry, shocked and at the end understanding. Dark haired woman in a scrub uniform walks into the room. She reads my clipboard and humms. Then the man speaks again ''Why doesn't she remember me ?! I'm her fiancé! How can she not remember me?!" I froze. Fiancé ? Him?! What the hell?!

The woman ignores him and says to me: ''Elena, dear, you were in a horrible accident. It's a miracle you are alive. You were in coma for three days. My name is Isobel Fleming and I'm your doctor. You got injured and lost your memory, we don't know for how long. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?".

My eyes are full of tears. I try hard not to break down. I answer her with shaky voice: ''I was in a plane to Oxford... I was going away to college... and then... I woke up here." I feel hand on my shoulder and flinch. The man tries to comfort me but fails. I feel uncomfortable and he sees it because he awkwardly pull his hand away.

''When was it Mr. Forbes?" Isobel asks him.

''About five years ago." I burst into tears. I tell them that I need a moment and they can come tomorrow. I don't remember 5 years of my life! Five years! It was suposse to be a new chapter! I'm engadged to a men I don't love. I probably don't know anyone in my temporary life and where is Bonnie ?!

I hear a voice from the hall: ''Stefan! Why can't we talk to her?" the woman asks.

''Caroline... She doesn't want to see us…Doctors say she needs some time." He answers.

''I know brother." She says so quietly I barely hear her. So Stefan is my fiancé, Caroline is his sister and Isobel Fleming is my doctor. If I want to know anything about my life I will have to talk to them in the morning.

When I wake up next day I see a group of people surrounding me. I'm shocked and scared, but I knew I had talk to them. I'm disappointed I don't see Bonnie… Where is she ?

''Where is Bonnie ?" I ask.

''So you really doesn't remember? You hadn't seen her since you moved out to Oxford. You said you're not in touch. My name is Jeremy Fleming by the way. I'm your friend. My mother is your doctor." The brown haired men in hoodie says."It's Caroline…" he points his finger at the blond ''This is my girlfriend Anna…" He motions his head at the black haired girl in sweatshirt ''And this is Stefan your fiancé…"

I feel anxious. Then they start to tell me about my life. Apparently Stefan and I met in a coffee shop not long time after I came back to States. I live in San Diego where I write articles in newspaper called "Good News". I live alone. Me and Caroline were friends. Jeremy and I were close too. I don't actually know a lot about Anna. She's just quiet. It's still sad to me I'm not in touch with Bonnie. I don't know what to do about it. She's my best friend or at least I thought so. Coming back to ' the story of my life'… Yeah I know what it sounds like…I sold the house in Mystic Falls to buy an apartment here. Stefan proposed to me six months ago after a year of relationship. Caroline told me I didn't want to plan a wedding. I was surprised. If I loved him why did I want to wait ? I have a weird feeling about this. My life seems happy, but a part of me tell me it's a big lie. I have to get my memories back. I own it to myself. This is something what I would want… Right ?

* * *

**Two months later…**

I'm depressed, lonely and sad. People around me are strangers and they treat me like it. They annoys me. They always tell me to remember them and I just can't! I still didn't get any memories back. Doctor says in my case it can be really hard. Every day I cry myself to sleep. I just miss my life…

I go into the other room and see Stefan sitting at the kitchen table and drinking some liquid from a cup with Caroline and Jeremy. Like nothing is wrong with that!

''What are you doing here ?!" I ask in a harsh tone. I don't want strangers in my kitchen! Someone would have thought after two months I should feel some sort of bond with them. Unfortunately it's not the case …

''We're drinking coffee. You want some ?" Stefan asks me carelessly.

''How did you get in here?" I ask. Now I'm a little creeped out.

''The door was open." Jeremy answers shrugging.

What are they thinking?! Annoyed I scream: ''Listen! I don't appreciate you coming to my apartment whenever you want like everything is as before and expect me to be okay with that! I want you to leave! I don't wanna live like this! My memories won't come back and it's time for you to realize that! ".

They just stare at me dumbfounded. Stefan with his red face from anger snaps at me: ''You will remember! As long as you're here we won't give up! Just look at us! You remember us! Right?".

I ignore his question. His previous words still in my head: _As long as you're here we won't give up!_

I know what I have to do. After the kitchen incident I tell them to leave and they surprisingly do as I say. I pack my bags then I fire up the engine of my white Honda Sivic and hit the road. I will get my fresh start!

Goodbye, San Diego and my old pathetic life!

Hello, New York!

* * *

**Do you like it? Do you hate it? It's my first story and English isn't my native language so I'm sorry If there are mistakes… Please review and tell me what you think ! :)  
**


	2. Settling Down

**Chapter 1**

"_Everyone boarding to the plane to New York. Please, come to gate 365!"_ I hear a voice. I take my three, red suitcases and get ready to flight. I'm not big fan of road trips especially the once to the other side of country… I wasn't about to drive three days to get there! So earlier I left my car in a safe place and chose the quickest transport.

I go to the middle row, make myself comfortable in my seat and see a strawberry blond woman sitting besides me with her crying blond haired daughter on her left. "Shh... Everything's gonna be okay." She whispers to her. She tries to calm her down and rocks her back and forth.

"But mommy... I left my teddy bear at gram's house and I'm scared to sleep without it." She sobs.

After a few minutes of crying I say to her "Hey little girl…"she looks at me with wonder in her gray eyes "I heard you left your toy…" she nods, "How about this deal? If you stop crying... when we land I will take you to this place where you create your own teddy bear and it can look exactly alike... or you can make it even better…" Her face lit up and tears stop streaming down her face.

"Thank you so much!" The woman says with a grateful look.

"No problem. Your daughter is adorable." I say with smile.

She smiles back and says, "She is. My name is Jenna Sommers and this is my daughter Lisa…" Girl looks at me with a big smile and waves.

I wave back at her and say "I'm Elena Gilbert." I shake Jenna's hand.

"So Elena what brings you to New York?" she asks after a while. Oh God! I hadn't thought about it…

"Umm… I guess I want to start fresh… Find new job, settle down… And you ?"I ask her. Yeah… that wasn't the best answer.

"Family visit…My mother in-law…Not a lot to talk about.. Believe me.."

We sat in comfortable silence for a couple minutes when flight attendant told us to fasten our seatbelts and Jenna asked, "Where were you working?"

" 'Good News' newspaper." I say to her. Before I got here I was in office to quit my job, get new credit cards and buy new phone. Yep! I thought about everything!

"Oh really! My friend use to work there too… Listen If you look for a job in New York I can help you with that." She pulls out the business card from her purse and hands it to me. "They're looking for someone in my work. I write articles in fashion magazine 'Eileen'. It's not 'New York Times' but it's a good start you know…"

"I know. Thank you ! How can I repay you?" I ask.

"Are you kidding ? You don't have to! You made my baby calm down… And I made a new friend." She winks. I laugh at her.

After three hours talk with Jenna I found out a couple things about her. She's 29. Her fiancé is history teacher in high school. They're planning on wedding in couple months, they know each other since elementary school and have a daughter for about four years. We were talking about wedding plans a lot! I just love doing that! So when we landed I promised to contact her and caught a taxi.

I arrived at some three star hotel called _'Hampton Inn Manhattan-Times Square North'. _It's really nice, modern place in the center of town. I booked a room with a bathroom and king size bed… What? I like to have a lot of place at night! It's in nice, warm, yellow colors. Inside, TV stands in front of a bed and sofa with a coffee table stands on the left side of the bedroom. My bathroom consist of the most important thing... bathtub! It's time to freshen up!

* * *

For the next couple days I managed to settle down a little. I was sitting in my bed watching some stupid, romantic comedies when I felt vibration in my pocket. I got a new text message from Jenna saying : _Me, You = girls night in Clearview Cinemas Ziegfeld at 7 pm. Don't be late!_

I toss my phone on the nightstand and sigh. It's better than being by yourself!

At 7 pm I found myself waiting for Jenna in front of the cinema. Suddenly I saw her on the other side of the street running to me with her hair pinned into a ponytail. "Good to see you!" She embraced me with a smile. She's just so cheerful and friendly. I need a friend like that.

After the film we had some drink and a girl talk. I spend a fun evening with her. But in the cinema I felt a little awkward… Why do you ask ? Guess what she chose to watch… Maybe you heard about a movie called 'The Vow'…Yeah… A story based on facts. Girl lost her memory and her husband tries to make her fall in love with him once again. In my case it was totally different but it made me feel a little guilty. Of course I want to remember my life! But the chances are low and I can't live like I did the last two months… In constant sadness and getting really depressed! Here I feel better with myself! Maybe fate tells me to take a chance a be selfish once in my life!

* * *

It's been two months since I got here. I was at the job interview and I think it went really well. When I was a kid I always thought I would be fashion designer but If I got this job it won't be even close to that! It turns out that the job is for a journalist to write in a culture section. That means books, movies, TV and events. I really can't judge! I think it would be an amazing opportunity for me! Anyways... I was just playing new stuffed animals with Lisa, which we bought together in some bear workshop yesterday. Jenna asked me to take care of her, because she had something to do. I never even met her fiancé! He's at some business trip in Jamaica and is coming back home next week. I saw a couple pictures of him and girls from Disneyland. He has a sandy blond hair and muscular build of body. There are also some photos of them in high school. Jenna in her cheerleader uniform and Alaric in a basketball team outfit. They looked really happy. "What's wrong Auntie?" Lisa asks with her curious eyes. I probably wasn't talking to her for a couple seconds.

"Nothing is wrong sweetie… I was just thinking… Maybe you would want to take a walk to park!" She just jumps and runs out from the room then puts on her white sandals matching her little, flowery summer dress.

"I will take that as a yes." I mumble with a smile. We walk out to the streets and I grab her hand. We walk couple minutes and finally reach the playground. She goes to the swings and plays with other children under my close watch. I don't know how much time we stayed there. She suddenly runs to me and says "Will you buy me ice cream 'Lennie? Please…" She whin and makes her best puppy eyes.

"I can't. You were sick last week. Your mom will chop my head off." I sigh. She's too good at that!

"Then I will glue it back!" She pouts. I laugh at her.

After an hour... we came back home and found Jenna sitting in the living room. Lisa just huggs her and say "We were in the park and I even ate some ice creams". Little traitor!

Jenna just rise an eyebrow at me and I look anywhere else but her eyes.

"I will bring the glue!" Lisa says after a minute. I chuckle at her. Confusion appears on her face but I brush it off.

"Thanks you took care of her! I'm sorry it was so long!" She apologizes.

"Don't worry! We had a lot of fun!" I wink at Lisa and she nods.

She offers me some coffee and I politely decline. Then she starts "So I was wondering would you like come to a welcome party for Ric. Lisa, I and a couple of our friends will be there. It's on Friday."

I hesitate for a moment and finally ask "What time ?."

For the next couple days I was just waiting for a call about my work. Now I sat on the bed eyeing the phone like I would make it magically ring. I was at some other jobs interviews but nothing was as good as the first one. I have no idea how long I sat here hugging pillow to my chest and staring but it must have worked because five minutes later I found myself talking to my new boss.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and your ****thoughts! It really means a lot to me! This chapter was a little boring but I will make her meet Damon in the next so be ready for that! ;)**


	3. It's just not my day!

**Chapter 2**

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight_

I groan and hit the alarm to stop the music – 6 am. Oh God! After a couple minutes of tossing in bed… I managed to get up, brush my teeth and take a shower. I use a little eyeliner and comb my hair. I'm wearing high waisted, lace, white skirt and black top with ¾ sleeve. The last thing I do is putting on my black high heels and grabbing my purse before leaving hotel.

I realized I had about half an hour extra time… So I decided to grab some coffee from Starbucks. But as my luck would have it.. The line was awfully long! I was probably standing there about ten minutes until I get two lattes! I was just turning to the right when I feel body crashing into mine. Coffee pours on my skirt and I desperately try to wash it off. I lift my head up, boiling inside and ready to scream from anger at the person who is the cause of this. Then I see a pair of the most beautiful, piercing, blue eyes and raven black hair. This man looked like a Greek God! His body, lips, jaw… And suddenly I snap out of it.. He may be dashing but it's his fault I'm all dirty.. I may even lose my job because of it! And what am I doing? Oggoling him! And this knowing smirk placed on his face makes me even more mad! "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" I yell.

"Walking." He shrugs.

"Well maybe you should look where.. Ass!" I snap.

"I have a very nice ass. Look at you! All wet because of me!" He winks at me. Who does he think he is?!

"What a cocky douchebag you are!" He just smirks and eyes me up and down. I blush at his gaze and say "You should pay for my laundry!".

"Fine! You wanna strip here or maybe… in my place.." He says playfully wiggling his eyebrows.

"God! You're so full of yourself!" I move past him and don't turn around as he calls me "I'm not saying it because it bothers me or anything… But I can see your lingerie throw your wet skirt! I love blue color." I look down and flush. Great! Now I have to come back and change! Can this day get any better?!

* * *

"Gosh! What an ass!" Jenna comments. I'm sitting on a kitchen stool while she tries to cook a dinner for a welcome party.

"Yeah I know. And after that I had to change my clothes and was late for first day at work!" I snap.

"Does Rebekah gave you a hard time ?" She asks. Rebekah Mikaelson – my new boss. She is the biggest bitch I've ever met. Or at least I think that… Everyone are scared of her. Some girls at work told me ever since she divorced her husband – Mason Lockwood, famous country singer because he cheated on her with her assistant she turned bitter to everyone. She has three brothers who are working for big company Mikaelson Industries. And when I say big I mean worldwide. They have money to burn!

"You have no idea! She told me If I get late even a minute ever again I'm fired or I will have to wash her toilet with a toothbrush!" I sigh.

"I heard that she made a beauty section writer walk after her dog and clean after him. Girl was so desperate that she did it… She made me take care of this little monster once. Believe me this chiuaua is a demon in a pink tutu! He poops and throws up all the time!" She states. I laugh at her.

"Who normal dress his dog in a skirt?" I ask with a chuckle.

"No one! I mean… I can understand that Rebekah is mad at her husband and this girl but it's been five years and she still tooks her anger out at people in office! I'm actually surprised you didn't heard about their break-up! It was all over the tabloids!" She says. I froze.

"Yeah well… I'm sure I did I just can't remember… It was a long time ago." I try not to lie. I know that I should tell her but how I'm suppose to say - _Hey! I just wanted to let you know I'm running away from my crazy fiancé and his family because I don't remember a thing from last 5 years! _ Yeah.. I don't think so… I would probably scare her off and I don't want that! Jenna and Lisa are the only thing closest to family I have right now! I don't think Bonnie can count to this category anymore…

"Anyway the end with the crazy talk! Help here! I'm not the best cook!" She coughs from the excess of steam water.

I stand up and look to see what was she cooking. I lift up the cover off the pot and scrunch my nose. "What were you trying to do ?" I ask with confusion at weird liquid in the dish.

"I wanted to cook some spaghetti! I was boiling pasta… Is it that bad ?" She asks with a little voice. I just smile at her slightly and pat her on the shoulder. "Great! Now Damon is going to make fun of me. He and Ric bet that I won't be able to make a dinner!" She pouts.

"Don't worry… I will help you." I lift the pot and throw away something what used to be pasta when I see her face I say, "This won't be useful anymore."

She lightly slaps me into the back of head and asks sarcastically "So what do you have in the menu chef?"

"Well I know this special spaghetti recipe… It's my mother's actually. She was the best cook in family. Every Sunday I sat with her in the kitchen and she was teaching me some of them while saying -_ The way to a man's heart is through his stomach." _I smile at the memory with some tears in my eyes.

"I see that you miss her. I'm sure she would be very proud of you." She pulls me into hug.

"I hope so.." I mumble. I really do.. Would my mother think that I'm doing the right thing by running away. I don't even know If I think that but it's something that I need.

* * *

After an hour or so... we cooked some dinner and It actually came out pretty well. I break the silence, "So who is this Damien you were talking about?"

"You mean Damon…" She chuckles shaking her head. "He's Ric best friend from college. They know each other for years now. You better stay away from him. He's a huge womanizer and the biggest dickhead I've ever met."

"Is he at least hot?" I ask. The image of the man from yesterday's morning appears in my head.

"Oh extremely!" She says with a grin. When I rise eyebrow at her she corrects, "But I was never seriously interested in him even when Ric and I were on the break couple years ago."

"Break?" I ask surprised.

"Yep!" She pops 'p, "It was about nine years ago and didn't last long. We had a fight because he was jealous of my ex Logan Fell. We made up after a couple months.." She waves it off.

"You mean the reporter Logan Fell?" She just nods in answer. "I thought that you and Alaric were together since elementary school.." I say confused.

"Nope! We know each other since then but started dating at the senior year of high school." I nod in understanding. "And what about your past relationships?" My eyes go wide.. What's with this questions about my past…

"Nothing special… I had a boyfriend Matt in high school and broke up with him after two years. He talk about future with me but I couldn't imagine marrying him. It just wasn't right." I shrug. Not mentioning Stefan..

"When It's right you just know it." I nod. "No one else?" She asks suspiciously. Is she reading my mind or what ? I was about to say something but was cut off by someone ringing at the door. Saved by the bell! Jenna stands up and opens the door. When she sees Alaric standing there. She squeals and kiss him passionately.

I clear my throat awkwardly and they pull away. "I'm Alaric. You can call me Ric.." He shakes my hand with a big smile.

"I'm Elena. I heard a lot about you!" I say smiling.

"Oh me too... All the good things." He says politely.

"Well I hope so!" We talk a while when they go to the living room and sit on a couch I say, "I will take a hint and go!" I wink at them and when I see Jenna was about to say 'it's okay' I run out from the apartment and yell. "I will see you at 7!"

* * *

**Yes! They met! Second time in the next chapter! ;) Damon is an ass very hot ass but still… Elena is attracted to him but doesn't like him very much! :D More to come! I think I will update tomorrow. Thank you for all the reviews! I really appreciate all of you!**

**Song: Pink – So What**


	4. Welcome Party

**Chapter 3**

_EPOV_

I toss my purse on the bed and throw my shoes into the corner. I open the drawer and pulls out some red dress with black belt and high heels. I look at myself in the mirror and pin my hair in the messy bun then walk in the shower. Last couple of days had been exhausting. My first day at work didn't go so well… I also have new article to write and some apartment searching to do.. Maybe this party will relax me a little bit. Jenna will introduce me to couple of her friends.. I'm sure it won't be bad!

* * *

_DPOV_

Stupid welcoming party. The only thing I dream of right now is alcohol and some random chick. Yes It may be shallow… but who cares? I walk into Ric's apartment, plop on the coach and throw my legs on the coffee table.. not bothering taking off the shoes. After a while I hear Jenna calling from another room, "Yeah don't worry… It's not like I was cleaning apartment all day.."

I toss my leather jacket beside me and walk into the kitchen where Ric is drinking some bourbon. He hands me the glass and I take a sip. "I'm even scared to see what your fiancé managed to cook…" I scrunch my nose in mocking disgust. Jenna never was good at that… Once she made some dinner for thanksgiving.. Let's just say there was not enough napkins to spit out.

"Don't get your panties in a twist. Her new friend helped her.." He says.

"Friend you're saying… Hmm…" I slightly smirk.

"No… Damon… Don't even think about it!" He warns me.

"I'm hurt Ric. I thought that you knew me better than this…" I bring hand to my chest and pout. He rise eyebrow at me.

"I do know you. That's why I'm telling you to leave this girl alone.." He tells me.

"Is she at least hot ?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah… But the point is that she's been through a lot.. not more than you but still… And besides that I don't think she would be interested in you. " He challenges me.

I laugh at him in response, "Every girl is interested in this.." I motion at my body, "She would not resist!"

"You would be surprised.." He rolls his eyes.

I was about to response him in some snarky remark when suddenly I feel a little body hugging my leg.

"Uncle Dammy!" Lisa squeals. I pick her up and settle her on the counter.

"Hello, princess." I tap her nose. She giggles.

"You know I'm driving the underground train today!" She says with excitement.

"You mean subway.." I say with smile.

When she hears Jenna calling her from the living room, she jumps off the counter and ask loudly, "We're driving subabway today ?" We just chuckle at her confused face.

* * *

_EPOV_

Yes, I'm running late! After a shower I got a nap and it took me longer than I thought it would.. I walk through the streets and pray that Jenna didn't notice my absence. After fifteen minutes I find myself already knocking on the wooden door. Alaric opens it to me and motion me to go inside. I see a group of people. Some blond in tight dress gossiping with brunette in the corner. Some man sitting at the couch and talking about the latest football match. When I see Jenna setting the table I walk to her side, "Need a little help?"

"Don't think I don't what time it is!" She glares, "But I really don't have time to yell at you so take this.." She hands me plates.

After a couple minutes everything was set up and Jenna motion at me to come to her. She's standing beside the sink with two girls I saw earlier. I walk to her side and she introduces me "Elena these are my friends – Andie Star..." She points her finger at the blond haired women in a black dress. She gives me a fake smile and I know I won't like her. I actually heard about her or rather saw her on TV. She's a reporter on chanel 4.. No big deal! "And this is Meredith Fell.." I narrow my eyes at her. Fell.. Does that mean Jenna is friends with her ex-boyfriend's sister. Well this is unexpected.. She seems more polite tough and shakes my hand. We talk a little while and apparently I have good sense of people. Andie couldn't stop blabbing about shoes and how good she is on her job. Meredith on the other hand is more down to earth. She's a doctor at the _Morgan Stanley Children's Hospital. _She's very passionate about it and I respect that.

When Andie starts talking again I excuse myself and go grab some drink. I open the cupboard looking for some wine when I hear _his _voice "Well.. well.. well" I turn around in complete shock and my jaw hits the ground. Here he is standing. The coffee guy… _What the hell?!_

He grins at my face and say, "You look like you saw a ghost! I thought you would've more to say after last time.."

"I have nothing more to say to you." I say blankly.

"Well at least you're not insulting me! That is a progress.." I glare at him in response. "So… You must be the new friend of Jenna. I'm Damon Ric's best friend.." He smiles at me. Now it makes sense. _The womanizer asshole Jenna told me about is the same man that ran into me yesterday! _

"I'm Elena.." I narrow my eyes at him.

"El-e-na. Such a beautiful name.." I blush against my better judgment at how my name rolls off his tongue. "You have such a cute blush."

Now I would probably turn into tomato If it was possible. He just goes talking things like that and it's hard not to be flattered. But he can't know that he affects me! He would just use me! So I snap, "I was blushing because it's freaking hot in here! And If you excuse me I need some wine!" I lift the glass and walk away not looking into his eyes, afraid I would lose myself. I feel his gaze at me a little longer and when I turn to look at him he's not there. I frown. Weird…

_Damon… _I think lying on my bed later the same evening.. _Jerk, asshole, dick, sexist, womanizer, Ric's best friend, coffee guy, Adonis.._ That's how you can sum him up! Why do I even bother thinking about him! I hadn't seen him after dinner as he was studying me all the time. I told Jenna about him and she just shrugged "_Well I'm not surprised"_. The rest of the party was calm. I came back to my hotel and just can't fall asleep! Not my fault my brain won't stop talking to itself! So I take some pills and drift off to sleep.

* * *

_DPOV_

_Elena…_ The most beautiful women I've ever met. She intrigues me. She's such a firecracker and this glint in her eyes… All girls would just fall into my bad after five minutes but she's different in a some way.. I know I affect her but she would never admit it! I promise to myself _I will have her one way or another!_

* * *

**Next update soon! I have some plans for this story so be ready! **** Thank you all for reading and writing reviews! Let me know what you think! :)  
**


	5. Dark Past

**Chapter 4**

"_No! Giuseppe! Please, don't!" Mary pleaded as he raised his hand at her. She was 4 months pregnant at the time. Her stomach was already showing._

"_I don't care!" He screamed and slapped her in the face._

"_They wouldn't want this for you!" She whispered. He slapped her again and again. Until her nose started bleeding._

"_You don't know anything about them! You always hated them! I bet you're happy they're dead." He yelled in rage spitting at his wife._

"_You know that's not true." She said shaking in fear._

"_Do I?" He hit her again this time with even more force. She slipped on the ground shaken up. He looked at her one last time before rushing out of the house._

_Eight year old Damon sat in the corner watching his parents. Tears were streaming down his face and he let out a sob. Mary looked at him and he sat next to her hugging her tightly._

"_Mommy… Are you ok?" He gasped when he saw a pool of blood under her. Her face was pale._

"_Honey... You need to call 911 for mommy, ok? Just like we always practiced.." She mumbled. He nodded his head and grabbed a phone with shaky hand._

I can still remember my mother's face from that night when she found out she lost her baby and my sister. But let's start from the beginning… Shall we? My mother was from Chicago. Giuseppe met her on one of his business trips… He was rich and his family didn't like her.. But they fell in love anyway.. Salvatores accepted her after some time because they noticed how caring and loving she was.. So.. they got married and had a baby – me. First couple years of my life were good. Giuseppe was acting like a 'father' then… He taught me how to ride a bike and play football. He was always so in love with his wife.. The great part ended forever when Giuseppe's mother and sister died in a fire. He was crushed. I can remember him coming back home drunk every night and throwing up all over the driveway. When he first hit my mother. He immediately started begging for her forgiveness. She loved him so she stayed. But of course it wasn't the last time… I couldn't remember everything but I knew it happened daily. I had to watch him destroying my mother over and over again. I had never hated someone as much as Giuseppe. After she lost her baby doctors found out she had a leukemia. They couldn't help her because it was just too late… I stayed with mom in hospital. Nurses even gave me the bed besides her. She died week later… I could still remember her last words - _"Run away from here and don't look back Damon… I love you son"_. So I did as she said. I spend my last money on bus ticket to Staten Island and ran away from my father… I was raised by my uncle Zach and my grandma Pearl. They taught me how to live… They showed me what real family was.. Year later after my mother's death I got a call that Giuseppe died because of alcohol poisoning. I felt relief. I was reviled that he couldn't hurt me anymore. It made me upset too because my father died. The one that loved me… and my mom. Not the damaged man who beat her and killed my sister…

I tried to move on. For the couple next years I was having horrible nightmares… I still have them sometimes even though I'm 28... In high school I always had good grades but I always was making sure nobody knew it. I was the biggest womanizer and football team captain. After I graduated I applied to NYU and got accepted. I chose to study architecture and met Ric. He was my best friend and brother since then. I got a job after I finished school.. I'm still scared of settling down and finding a wife… Maybe I'm a coward but I never want to end up like my father! So here I am. Mourning my mother at her 20th death anniversary… I drove through the streets in this cold September rainy day. I stopped my car in front of my old family house and knocked on the door. Uncle Zach opened the door with wide eyes. He's a man after fifties. He has a brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and denim jeans. He embraced me and I hugged him back.

"Zach.. Who was that ?" I heard a raspy voice yelling from a living room. I motioned Zach to be quite and tip toed to the room. I saw grams Pearl sitting on her rocking chair embroidering red scarf. She is in her late 80's. She was wearing some pink sweater and long skirt. She already has gray hair... and blue eyes like me. She lifted her head up and broke into a huge smile.

"Dammy sweetie.." I walked towards her and she gave me two big kisses on chicks.

"Grams.." I grinned.

"It's so good to see you." She commented as I sat down on the old, flowery sofa.

"Yeah… It really is.." I smiled at her. It was always good to come back here.

"So what are you doing these days ?" She asked. _Bourbon, Women, Sex, Work… _But I never wanted to disappointed her…

"I have a lot of work lately.." I answered.

"Ohh… So no new lady… You have to hurry up Dammy I need to meet my great-grandchildren.." She stated. I gave her a sad smile in response.

* * *

"How is she ?" I asked Zach as grandma left for the nap.

"Not good Damon.." He sighed obviously upset about the situation.

"Did you talk to the doctors ?" I frowned.

"They can't help her anymore D. She's been sick for years now.." I just nodded in understanding. Pearl has liver cancer ever since she turned big eighty. At first they were trying to help her with chemotherapy but it wasn't working so they gave her just couple more years.

"Are you okay?" He asked with knowing stare.

"Yeah.. It's just..Uhh… Never mind." I shrugged.

"You know you can always tell me everything." He insisted. I knew that my uncle was always there for. He even knew about my lifestyle and never judged me.

"It's _her_ death anniversary today and this thing with grams.. It's just all overwhelming.. I guess.." I confided.

"I think you should get some rest.. I know this day is still hard for you.. You can go to sleep or get drunk.." He offered. I raised eyebrow at him. He just knew me too well..

"I think I will get drunk and then go to sleep.." I said putting on my still wet, leather jacket.

"Take care Damon… And remember to call more often!" He called as I opened the door of my blue chevrolet camaro.

"I will!" I yelled back.

* * *

After four hours I was already wasted and sitting at the boor stool in the bar.

"Get another one!" I demanded. Barman poured me another shot of tequila and I drink it with one sip.

It felt better to be drunk… especially at _this_ day. Without alcohol I would probably have sleepless, miserable night.. I motioned barman to get another one but suddenly some guy said "Cut him off Dan!". I turned around and saw Ric looking at me with his arms crossed.

"Ricky boy!" I yelled with enthusiasm."Some dick told the barman to cut me off and we can't have drinks here." I sighed sadly.

"I was this guy Damon.." I frowned confused. "Are you really that drunk?" I was about to respond him when he cut me off. "Whatever I don't wanna hear it.." He walked over to me and grabbed my jacket. "Come on.. We're going to take you home."

"No.. Ric please.." I whined.

"Come on.." He grabbed my arms and practically carried me out of a bar. He took me to the other side of the street and used the elevator to bring me to my apartment. I stumbled through the hall and he unlocked the door.

"Why did she have to die…" I mumbled half asleep as he took off my shoes and put me into bed. He sighed in response.

Every year it was routine.. He got drunk at the same bar and Alaric always had to took care of him… Semptember 10th - It was a date they always would remember.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews and follows! So we learned some things about Damon's past! He had a tough life… Next chapters tomorrow ;)  
**


	6. Stupid lie

**Chapter 5**

I was sitting with my laptop on a bed searching for apartment to rent. I was trying to find some place for more than a month but nothing seemed good enough. One was moldy, in the other one the owner was really rude and neighbors loud… Besides that the price was huge! Jenna said she would help me today and call me when she's downstairs…

My work was hard lately too. Rebekah chose me as 'her slave' this week and forced me to take her dog to the beauty salon. This monster bit me so hard I was scared I would get rabies! I know normal person would have give up already but I love my job… It's _her_ that I hate! I heard my phone ringing letting me know Jenna is outside. I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my shoes going to the elevator. I'm pretty nervous about this apartment hunting. We have three places to go… I hope it will work out!

* * *

"Wow! This is pretty…" Jenna said as she entered the room. We were in the last apartment on the list. The other ones weren't that convenient… This one I must say was REALLY good … It was situated on Upper West Side.. It had one bathroom, bedroom and living room. The building was exclusive. It had fitness center, bike room, storage room and even 24-hours lobby. I was just scared to hear one thing!

"What's the price?" I asked. The women handed me a card and my eyes flew open. "I can't afford this…"

"Oh stop Elena! Look at this place! It's perfect!" She argued.

"I know but…" I sighed.

"No buts! Live a little! From what I saw you have a lot of money on your credit card!" She winked at me. Yes it was true… My parents left me some money after they died.. And it looked like old me didn't completely spend it.

"I don't know I will have to think about it.." I shrugged. Jenna just gave me annoyed look and the other women nodded.

"But If you are seriously interested in rental you should do it as fast as you can. I know some new married couple is already close to it." The owner warned me.

* * *

"This one?" I asked touching the black dress. Me and Jenna were in the mall looking for something to wear to an engagement party.

"Nahh.. It looks better than mine and we can't have you in the center of attention." She joked. "But now seriously…" She said handing me some clothes and pushing me into changing room.

"How is it going ?" She called after a few minutes. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled. The dress was lacey, black on the straps.

"So… What do you think?" I asked as I lifted the curtain. She gave me thumbs up in response and worriedly looked at the watch.

"Look… I have to go… The babysitter is available only an hour from now…" She told me.

"Oh.. So see you on Saturday ?" I asked. She nodded and left waving me goodbye.

* * *

After I bought the dress I decided to eat something. I sat in the restaurant beside the store and ordered some salad.

"Just a salad? Are you on the diet ? With this body?" _He _smirked appearing in front of me.

"Are you following me?" I questioned annoyed.

"Oh Elena… Don't think so highly about yourself sweetheart.." He winked at me. God! He just makes me so mad!

"What do you want Damon?!" I narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want anything. I just came here to have lunch." He shrugged as he took a sit next to me.

"Yeah.. sit down!" I huffed.

"Oh just admit it! You love my company! Who can blame you?" He smirked cockily as the waitress brought my food.

She 'seemed' to notice Damon because she smiled suggestively and asked, "Would you like something ?"

I rolled my eyes at her as he raised an eyebrow and answered, "Just a coffee, beautiful." She blushed and walked away.

"Slut.." I muttered under my nose.

"What was that… You jealous?" He grinned. _No he did not just say that!_

"Hahaha… You kidding right? Of what? You! Please, I have a boyfriend!" I blurted. _Oh shit! _I saw disappointment and a little sadness crossing his face but it disappeared so quickly I wondered If I imagined it.

"Oh.. What's the golden's boy name?" He asked. _Bravo, Elena! Just tell him the truth!_

"Tyler." I answered not thinking. Tyler is a guy in my work. He asked me out a couple times but I always said no to him. He's just not my type..

"Well then.. I'm sure I will meet him at the party.. What kind of boyfriend would he be If he didn't find the time for his girlfriend?" He challenged me not wholly believing me.

"Oh he will be there!" I got close to him a little. Our faces inches apart. I look into his eyes and he stared at me amazed. So blue.. I had to look away and made a mistake lowering my gaze to his lips as he did the same. Breath hitched my throat. We sat like that for a while. I swear he started to lean in when a cough broke the spell. I looked up and saw obviously irritated waitress. She handed Damon a cup with a number written on it and winked.

"Typical.." I whispered.

"What a nice staff they have here.." He chuckled. I glared at him. "Well I gotta go." He stood up, "Thank you for your company El-e-na." I couldn't help but blush. _Why does he always have to say my name like that?! _"Can't wait to meet your boyfriend." He whispered to my ear sending shivers down my spine. I nodded in response scared how my voice would sound. He kissed me on the earlobe and I was minutes from passing out. When he walked away I let out a sigh. _I'm screwed!_

* * *

The next day I told Jenna about my plan. She thought it was ridiculous but promised not to reveal anything. Once I had some free time I asked Tyler to do me a favor, "Of course 'Lena! I will make this the best night of your life." I thought I was going to throw up! He wasn't that bad but I just wasn't attracted to him! He probably thought we're going to some sort of date but I told him about EVERYTHING and he agreed to help me. We're just friends!

"Great! I will call you with details! You're a great _friend_." He frowned at that and I gave him an awkward smile rushing out to my office. _I hope Damon never finds out about this! He wouldn't let me live!_ I slapped myself on the forehead. _What did I get myself into?!_

* * *

_SPOV (month earlier)_

"Nothing new?" I asked Caroline as she came to the room ending a call.

"No. I checked her credit cards and didn't find anything. I also tried to call to her but there is no signal." She told me angrily.

"She's not stupid. She knows we would be looking for her…" I sighed. It had been 2 months since we last saw Elena. We were furious. She just packed her bags and left with a note :

**_I'm sorry! I can't live like that anymore. I want you to not look for me and forget. I will never get my memories back and you were keep pushing me! That's why I left. I hope you understand!_**

**_Elena_**

"Well.. Where the hell is she?!" She screamed frustrated.

"I have no idea…" I mumbled thinking what to do. After a couple of minutes I knew who I had to call, "Care! Give me the phone.." I demanded. She handed me her cell phone.

"What are you doing Stef?" She questioned confused as I dialed the number.

"Mason… I think I need your help.." I smiled. My sister gave me a knowing look and nodded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! I will update soon! :)**


	7. Consequences

**Chapter 6**

''So.. Tell me about your family…" I said to Tyler trying to sound interested. We were sitting here for the past hour trying to come up with a good story. We met at work and are together for 2 months. He asked me out and we went to a romantic dinner. We kissed on the second date... And some other lies…

"Well… I was raised by my mother. She's a chemistry teacher in high school. My father died in a fire when I was 10. His brother Mason was never a role model to me. He and my mother were having sex while I was in the next room doing my homework. Yeah… They thought I never find out about it." He sighed, "He's a private detective and cares only about money. He left my mother after a couple months. She started to drink and is on the rehab now." He said sadly. I frowned. That is sad…

"I'm so sorry, Tyler." I grabbed his hand to comfort him. He nodded and continued, "I graduated and moved to California. I fell in love with this girl Caroline…" I freeze. _No, no, no! Please, tell me it's some kind of joke! _"It was a long time ago. She broke up with me because I got an offer to work here. She didn't talk to me since then." He shrugged as I stared at him in shock. _He didn't contact her for couple years… Calm down Elena! _"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.." I gave me him the best fake smile and he seemed to buy it because he nodded.

"What's your story?" He asked with wonder.

"Nothing special. My parents died in a car crash when I was 17." I said not wanting to open up to him, "My friend's parents took care of me. After that I moved out to Oxford for college. Then I was leaving some time in San Diego. And now I'm here." I told him so fast he could barely understand me.

"Well.. We have a pretty screwed up life…" He laughed and I joined him.

"_You have no idea."_ I thought.

* * *

I was looking around while Tyler was asking receptionist where is our table. My black dress hugged my curves perfectly and my hair was pinned in a braid. I stood there arm in arm with my 'boyfriend' when I saw _him. _How can he look like that? His messy, raven black hair… He was wearing black Armani tux looking just… dashing. Is it just me or it's hot in here?! _Remember, Elena! He's a douche! He will sleep with you and then in the morning ran away!_ I tugged Tyler to come with me and he complied. We walked to the table when I met his blue eyes filled with… lust? _God!_ _Why?_

"Elena. It's nice to meet your boyfriend. You were hiding him long enough." He smirked shaking Tyler's hand. As he shoot me questioning look. I shook my head in response and sat down.

After all the toasts and slightly awkward dinner, the couples went to dance and Damon started to ask questions! _Great!_

* * *

_DPOV_

I had a feeling she was lying to me about this all 'boyfriend thing'. I just had to made sure.

"So Tyler… Where did you and Elena meet?" I asked with a forced smile.

"In work." They answered at the same time then looked at each other laughing. I rolled my eyes boiling inside as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Well that's nice… You work for a fashion magazine, Tyler?" I asked as he looked at me nervously. _That's right! _"I mean you're not secretly gay or drag queen… Are you?" I chuckled. His face was priceless!

"No! Of course not!"She defended him.

"I'm just making sure! We don't want some unexpected surprises!" I smirked.

"Tyler would you like to dance?" She asked in attempt to ignore me. He took her hand and they walked away. I was staring at them with narrowed eyes. _This is how you want to play? Fine!_

I approached Andie and pulled her to dance with me still looking at Elena.

_**Give me love like her**__**  
**__**'Cause lately I've been waking up alone**__**  
**__**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt**__**  
**__**Told you I'd let them go**__**  
**__**And that I'll fight my corner**__**  
**__**Maybe tonight I'll call ya**__**  
**__**After my blood turns into alcohol**__**  
**__**No I just wanna hold ya…**_

"Swap the partners!" DJ called. I twirled Andie into Tyler's arms taking Elena away. "Hi." I smirked.

_**Give a little time to me, or burn this out**__**  
**__**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around**__**  
**__**And all I want is the taste that your lips allow**__**My, my, my, my, oh give me love…**_

* * *

_EPOV_

He put his hand on my waist and I shivered swaying to music. He looked straight to my eyes and gave me chills. Was he jealous? _That's ridiculous Elena! Snap out of it! _

_**Give me love like never before**__**  
**__**'Cause lately I've been craving more**__**  
**__**And It's been a while but I still feel the same**__**  
**__**Maybe I should let you go**_

He rested his forehead against mine and whispered, "You look beautiful tonight.. Even better than Jenna but don't tell her that." I smiled in response.

_**You know I'll fight my corner**__**  
**__**And that tonight I'll call ya**__**  
**__**After my blood is drowning in alcohol**__**  
**__**No I just wanna hold ya**_

"You're good at this.."I said. He spunned me around so my back rested against his chest. I gasped.

"I've got moves you've never seen." He grinned. And I felt his hands on my hips. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

_**Give a little time to me, or burn this out**__**  
**__**We'll play hide and seek to turn this around**__**  
**__**And all I want is the taste that your lips allow**_

We danced like that enjoying each other presence until the song ended and I felt a tap on my arm breaking the spell. I opened my eyes and saw Tyler standing in front of me with a stretched hand, "May I?" He asked.

"You're her _boyfriend. _Of course you can!" Damon answered not taking his eyes off me, emphasizing word boyfriend.

After he walked away, Tyler took me to his arms and asked, "Who's this guy?"

"Ric's best friend.." I shrugged.

"Well… I think he likes you.." He told me with jealousy. I laughed at him, "I know what I saw 'Lena!"

"Damon doesn't like anyone. He's just a womanizer!" I chuckled.

"I know it's not my place to say this but I think you should stay away from him…" He whispered. _Yes, it wasn't his place!_

* * *

_DPOV_

It was going great! But this jerk had to cut in! Now I'm left with just a bottle of bourbon! Remembering _her _smile, voice, laugh, doe eyes… _Elena, Elena, Elena.. I need more drinks!_

After half an hour I was tipsy and mad. I took my glass and came back to the table only to find Tyler alone. _Just my luck! _I groaned and sat down.

"Have a problem ?"He raised eyebrow at me. _What ?!_

"Excuse me? No I don't…." I told him trying to stay calm.

"Good! Because I don't want you near my girl." Tyler screamed at me. I started at him with wide eyes. _His girl?! Calm down Damon, for Elena!_

"I think Elena should decide whether she wants me near her or not." I said furious and tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. For _Elena, Elena, Elena…_

"I wasn't finished! Didn't your mother taught you to don't turn around when someone is talking to you?!" He shoved me on the wall. I punched him in the jaw with full force at the mention of my mother and saw Elena running to our side with wide eyes. _Well shit!_

"What is wrong with you ?" She screamed at me. _What the fuck?_

"I don't have time for this!" I stormed out of the room. _Always the bad guy!_

* * *

_EPOV_

And when I thought Damon can actually be better he goes and do things like that! What an aggressive, cocky, rude son of a—

"It wasn't his fault. Your _friend _started the fight. He told Damon to stay away from you and pushed him into the wall. Then shot some stupid comment about Damon's mother and he snapped." I heard Jenna saying. I turned to Tyler and he looked at the floor guiltily.

"Leave now." I demanded. He listened to me and closed the door behind him with a bang. And here I thought we could be friends!

"Where's Damon?" I asked feeling bad about how I treated him.

"He's sitting outside." I nodded and got ready to leave but Ric stopped me, "Wait Elena! I think there is some things you should know about Damon."

* * *

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! **** Hope you liked it! Next chapter- continuation of the evening and more Delena scenes! **


	8. Friends?

**Chapter 7**

_I wanted to say the song from the last chapter was 'Give me love' by Ed Sheeran. Just getting it clear! ;)_

* * *

_DPOV_

I was sitting on the stairs beside the front door of _'Pepe Restaurant'_ and ran my hand through my hair. The night was going pretty well when this jackass Tyler had to show up. Obviously he made me look guilty! _Damon Salvatore always the bad guy! _I really don't care! They can threw the blame at me If they want! I heard someone approaching and I turned around to find the last person I wanted to talk about at the moment.

"What do you want? Yell at me? Go ahead! I have nothing better to do anyways…" I groaned as she sat next to me.

"I'm sorry…" She smiled apologetically; I looked up with surprise and nodded. "I know that he started the fight… Jenna saw everything." She explained as she saw my confused face.

"No big deal." I shrugged. She raised eyebrow at me.

"Of course it is!" She throw her arms in the air, "You shouldn't be yelled at for something he did!"

"Shouldn't you defend your _boyfriend_?" I smirked.

"He's not my boyfriend.." She mumbled quietly.

"What?" I asked knowing exactly what was coming.

* * *

_EPOV_

"I told him to pretend." I whispered hanging my head down ashamed, "He agreed and we made up this story about our relationship.." I lift my gaze to his face as he started laughing hysterically.

"That's ridiculous!" He chuckled, "You really thought that was going to work?" I stared at him in shock. _He knew?! _"Oh don't give me that look! Even blind could tell there was no chemistry between you two." He shook his head still laughing and I grinned slightly. _It was kind of stupid…_

"Ric told me about your father." I said after a while of silence.

"He shouldn't have…" He hissed. His eyes turned cold and I knew he started to shut me out, "I don't need your pity."

"It happened when I was 17…. I had a fight with my boyfriend and called my parents to pick me up from the party. We were on the bridge… It was really rainy night and the car skidded. The last thing I remember was my dad mouthing words 'I love you'." I told him with tears in my eyes. "Then I woke up at the hospital and found out they are dead.." My voice breaking at the last word. He put his arm around me comforting me in the process. "Still after so many years I can't get over it…" I sighed breaking inside _Mentally for me it wasn't that long time_, "I'm not pitting you I just understand." I rubbed his backhand.

"Sometimes at night I can still wake up from a nightmare… Remembering _him _beating up my mother…" He whispered. I smiled sadly and we sat there for a moment.

"If you ever need anything…" He raised eyebrow at that and I rolled my eyes , "Get your mind off the gutter! I meant someone to talk to.."

"Hey! I said nothing!" He raised his arms in defense smiling not so secretly.

"Right.." I sighed not believing him at all, "I'm here for you. We've been through similar situations and everybody needs a friend to mourn with."

"Thank you." He stated. He was genuine at this moment. I wanted to grab his head and kiss him. _Wait.. What?_

"So we should probably get inside, ha? Or maybe you want Jenna to think we're doing dirty.." He wiggled his eyebrows making me blush.

"Uhh… You always have to ruin the moment." I huffed covering my reaction.

"You love my jokes!" He exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"And you are going with it!"

"Whatever let's go inside!"

"Whatever let's go inside.." He mimicked my tone dramatically rolling his eyes.

"I don't talk like that!" I snapped standing up.

"Yes, you do! Sorry princess. _Nobody's perfect; I gotta work it!_.." He sang at the end.

"And look who's here… Little 'Hannah Montana' fan?" I laughed as he stood up.

"And how did you know it was her?" He grinned.

"Lisa made me watch it! What is your excuse?"

"The same." He shrugged.

"Yeah, right.." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"It's true!"

"Should I believe that uncle Dammy watch 'Hannah Montana' with his little princess?" I pocked him in the chest as he got closer to me.

"Yes!"

"And maybe Disney too?"

"Of course! I mean - …_wish I could be; part of that world.." _He sang loudly making people turn their heads in his direction. I giggled and punched him lightly.

"Little Mermaid! God! This stupid movie always gave me wrong idea of what my hair would look like when I grow up." He chuckled in response as I realized we were standing VERY close. "We should go back inside.." He half smiled and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah.." He licked his lips still watching me. I moved my eyes lower and the air started getting heavy. _I need to get out from here!_

"Hey are you guys getting inside…" Jenna was standing in the doorway shell-shocked. I cleared my throat and pulled away from Damon._  
_

"Actually... I should go!" He told her as he grabbed his car keys from a pocket.

"You were drinking! You can't drive!" I said with worry.

"Are you worried about me?" He smirked.

"Is it so bad of me?"

"No…" I shot him my best 'I'm not joking' look and grabbed his hand. "Later, Jenna!" I waved and walked away; pulling him with me.

"My grandma always told me not to get in cars with strangers." He grinned as I caught the taxi, "However.. she never told anything about gorgeous women." I flashed deep red and let out nervous laugh.

We sat in the car and gave driver our addresses. Five minutes passed and neither of us said a word. The car stopped in front of my hotel and Damon surprised me by rushing out and opening my door. I moved past him and he walked me to the front doors.

"Elena.." He sighed. "Thanks for opening up to me. I know sometimes I'm not the easiest person to be around but I appreciate you trying to be a friend." He leaned down and pressed his lips to my cheek. "Goodnight."

I stood there couple seconds watching as he left then touched the spot where he kissed me; still feeling his soft lips and smiled.

* * *

**Short, Delena chapter ;) A lot more to come! Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Songs:**

**-Nobody's perfect – Miley Cyrus**

**-Part of your world – "Little Mermaid" written by Alan Menken**


	9. Babysitting

**Chapter 8**

I was standing in the front oak doors of my new apartment. There were marble or wooden floors and white walls everywhere. It was furnished but needed some touch. That meant trip to IKEA in free time and new chandeliers. The hallway separating all of the rooms had a big window with beautiful view at George Washington Bridge at the end of it. On the walls were hanging empty frames and one wooden commode standing on the right. On the left side were bedroom and guestroom. From these rooms I could enter the two bathrooms. In my room there were one king size bed, closet with mirror above it and also desk. My bathroom had red-white tiles and big bathtub. The living room was connected with kitchen and had dark wooden floors. The kitchen had an island from counters in the middle with stools, fridge, dishwasher, electric cook and microwave. The living room had red sofa, stone fireplace, two armchairs and coffee table. All the furnitures were grey. The building was really nice. But unfortunately It wasn't the same place that caught mine and Jenna's eye. I decided to not go crazy and safe some money.

I unpacked my bags and started to place my clothes in the wardrobe. When I finished I heard my phone ringing and picked up, "Hello?".

"Hey 'Lena! How is the new apartment?" Jenna asked.

"Oh, it's really cozy here. I really like it." I smiled. It's been a week since the engagement party. I didn't talk to her since then.

"That's great. I'm sorry I didn't contact you in the past days. I just had a lot of work!"

"It's totally ok! I understand." I assured her.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you come and babysit Lisa until Sunday? Not alone I will send you some help."

"Ok. But why? Something happened?" I frowned.

"Actually yes. My mother got sick and I'm flying with Ric to Texas tonight. I know it's fast... She had a heart attack this morning and I'm just worried. But like I said I will send you some help. So you agree?"

"Why not.." _I'm wondering what kind of help.._ But I didn't ask her sensing nerves in her voice.

"I owe you 'Lena! Could you be at my place for three hours?"

"Yeah I can do that."

"Thank you! I know I'm just dragging you out and you hadn't even slept in your new bed!"

"That's okay."

"Good. I will see you."

"Bye!"

I sighed and grabbed my overnight bag; still thinking - _what help? _

* * *

At 6 pm I was already sitting with Lisa on my left and playing dolls. Her room was all pink. It had princess theme including her sheets and hangings. I heard a knock on the door and stood up to open it. When I did my jaw dropped in shock.

"Why are you looking at me like that? I know I'm quite a view but It's rude to stare you know?" He smirked.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much."

"What are you doing here Damon?" I cleared my throat.

"I'm here to help you." He shrugged.

"You?" I raised an eyebrow. _Why would Jenna send him?_

"Why do you sound so surprised?" He narrowed his blue, piercing eyes.

"I guess… I don't know…" I hesitated.

"Uncle Dammy?!" Lisa throw herself in his arms and he picked her up. I jumped in surprise.

"Yes, my little princess. I'm here with Elena to take care of you." He tickled her.

"Yay!" She giggled.

He put her down and walked to her room. I followed them.

"Look at my new barbie!" She handed him her doll.

"She's pretty. Actually… She really reminds of 'Lena." He turned his attention to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Will you play with me?" She made her best pappy eyes and he gulped mouthing to me 'Help me'.

I shook my head with a laugh, "Have fun." Then walked out of the room.

* * *

After an hour I made a bath to Lisa and called her name. When she didn't respond I walked in to find her watching some cartoons and Damon smeared with red lipstick and eyeshadow on his entire face. I bursted out laughing and he glared at me with warning. "Come on Lisa. We're going to sleep." I took her with me still silently chuckling at Damon's make-up.

After I tucked her in I found Damon trying to wash his face with a water.

"You're such a guy… It won't wash away like that.." I told him.

"Yeah.. then how? Hmm… Beauty expert?" He asked with sarcasm. I opened the drawer of the counter then pulled out swabs and liquid makeup remover. "What are you doing?"

"Don't move your head." I demanded and grabbed his jaw.

"If you wanna kiss me all you have to do is ask." He half smiled.

"Don't move." I gently started to wash away his make-up and wipe the lipstick away. I accidently touched his soft upper lip and sucked in a breath. He was studying me with something in his eyes that I couldn't fully understand. When I finished I cleaned off the mess and quickly walked away. Then flopped on the couch and sighed.

"Do you want to watch some movie?" I heard his voice behind me and squeezed my eyes shut to calm my racing heart.

"Yeah sure. But I'm choosing." He groaned in disproval at my demand.

"Hey! Pick up your ass and bring some popcorn!" I yelled and started to search Jenna's DVD collection.

"Just don't choose any chick flick!" He called from the kitchen.

"You don't have any other choice!" I chose one of the DVD's and turned on the TV.

"What are we watching?" He asked as he came back.

"What do you think?"

"Let me guess…. _The Notebook_?"

"How did you know?" I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

"I'm expert in women." He smirked cockily.

"Right.." I huffed. I sat beside him on the couch and ate some popcorn.

"I bet I can even tell what color of underwear are you wearing."

"Oh really? What color?" I challenged.

"Bloody red." He winked at me. My face mirrored shock. _How did he know that?_

"What..." I struggled with question. He laughed at me and throw his arm on the back of the sofa.

"Don't worry. I'm not some underwear guru. Your shirt was wet after the bath and I might or might not took a peek." My face flashed red from embarrassment. I slapped him on the back of his head when the movie started. After an hour I started to get tired and drifted off. My head fell on the soft pillow and I snuggled closer.

I woke up at someone's chest and looked up to see Damon's sleeping face. His dark eyelashes and moonlight enlightening his face. He looked beautiful. So peaceful. I fought the urge to touch his face. His arm was around my waist and my hand was dropped on his stomach. I could stand up and wake him but that didn't seem to be a good option at the moment. I felt his breath on my forehead and closed my eyes. He stirred and hold me tighter to him. I just knew he woke up. I felt his hand stroking my hair and back. I secretly smiled and he dropped his chin on my head. We fall asleep instantly.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing this story! I hope you liked the chapter. I will update hopefully soon! :)**


End file.
